Bonded
by PyrosMarie
Summary: This is primarily a Tyler/Sophia story. Tyler and Sophia are bonded...how will Wolf Lake react? I upped the rating to be safe
1. Prologue

Bonded

by PyrosMarie

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: It is a Sophia/Tyler story guys but give it a chance. Its gonna be short to see who likes it so review please

* * *

Chapter 1: Prologue

Ruby had escaped him. Again. That human, John Kanin and that infernal keeper,Sherman Blackstone allowed her to escape. Damn them.

The blood poured in his ears as his paws thudded through the Wolf Lake forest. He sniffed the air as the scent of sage and rose crossed the path of the wondering wolf. He quickly changed course to follow that scent, that unplaceable but familiar scent. He also smelled fear and confusion as he neared his prey. His keen ultraviolet eyes silhouetted a crouching human female who reeked of the forest, that potent stench that drew him to her....the smell of a flip.

She was crouched low in the brush, mostly hidden from view by the surrounding trees. What was left of her clothes were caked with dirt,her body was covered in thin red scratches and her dark brown hair was matted and dirty. She was physically and mentally exhausted. She felt like she'd been running for hours. Though it had only been a matter of minutes since she'd ran out of the Wolf Lake Sheriff's department.

He padded to up to her as she shrank further into the brush. His obsidian black fur gave way to lightly tanned human skin and red gold spiked hair. His deep gold eyes with spikes of his usual blue color burned her pale skin as a smirk crossed his lips as he realized who it was. The town half-breed, Sophia Donner...

"Tyler..." she sounded so unsure as she scrambled to her feet, wearily watching the male before her. "Out here all alone? Tsk tsk tsk where's daddy..or Luke?"he taunted seeing the anger in her eyes as he stalked closer to his prey til they were nose to nose. "You" Tyler began as his arm darted out and wound into her hair, trapping her. "need a real wolf. Not that boy who doesn't care about what happens to you."

Pain showed in her eyes as the memories of Nancy, the crazy bitch who tried to kill her while Luke cried on her shoulder, and Presley...her and Luke fucking in the woods.. Sophia shook her head to clear it as Tyler tilted her chin up to meet her gaze. She leaned into him as she breathed in his musk. He smelled of evergreen and snow, utterly of forest and wolf.

Sophia licked her cracked lips as she asked "Do you care?" Tyler looked thoughtful for a moment "I can"he whispered as he captured her lips against his own. His tongue fought against hers as he nipped at her lips before breaking the kiss as various scents assaulted their noses. She whimpered at the loss of contact as Tyler took her hand and led her deeper into the woods, away from prying eyes.

The ancestral Creed Manor was in disrepair from being neglected for the last twenty-five years but it would suit their purposes. Not since Christine Creed-Noble had run from the Manor while nine months pregnant with Tyler had this house been inhabited. Tyler cautiously tred the dusty hardwood floors as he led Sophia into the foyer before closing the door behind them.

He tangled his hands into her hair as he fused their mouths together. Her hands wrapped around his neck as he nipped at her throat. As she tilted her head to the side to allow him access Tyler knew Sophia was no longer in control, her wolf was. The dominant female who wanted only the most dominant of males...him.

He smiled against her neck as he felt his fangs lengthen and he sank them into her neck. The delicious coppery taste of blood filled his mouth as he laved at the wound. He flinched as her fangs sank into his neck and she drank in his essence. Her eyes were a flaming yellow-gold as she kissed his lips, their tongues mixing the copper taste of the lovers......


	2. Chapter 1

Bonded

by PyrosMarie

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: It is a Sophia/Tyler story guys but give it a chance. Thank you to my reviewers and everyone liking this.

* * *

Chapter 1

________________

The sun streaked through the dust covered windows over the sweat coated bodies curled up on the floor with only a heavy drape to cover them. Hearing a groan behind her Sophia opened her eyes to see a scruffy yet adorable looking Tyler Creed wrapped around her. His dark blue eyes opened and he stared at her as the repercussions of last night hit them full force.

_The wind was chilly from the broken window causing Sophia to lean on Tyler as she shivered, moving closer to his hot body. Tyler hissed at the contact "Your like ice"he said as he looked around the barren room for something to keep her warm. Tyler let her go as he strolled to one of the floor to ceiling windows and pulled down the thick heavy drapery. Tyler draped both of them into the material as he laid her on the floor._

_Tyler kissed her lips as he wrapped her arms around his neck and flipped them over so she was on top of him. She was unsure of herself as she drew a shaking hand across his pecs then met his eyes trying to gauge his reaction causing Tyler to chuckle. "Touch me,sweetheart. Don't think, just feel."he instructed running his warm hands down her cold shoulders._

_Sophia stopped think of what she was doing and did it as she trailed both hands down Tyler's abdomen feeling every inch of muscle expand and contract under her small hands. Tyler coiled his hands into her hair as he brought her mouth down on hers as he sucked on her lips. She playfully bit his bottom lip causing a moan from her lover, that seemed to shock her making her pull away and look embarrassed. _

_Tyler growled as he licked her bite mark "Mine"he muttered as his attentions turned from her neck to her breasts. He licked and sucked on her left breast while his fingertips rolled the nipple on her right causing her to shudder against him. Her body was feverish but her face was tomato red from embarrassment "You don't have to be embarrassed Sophia. I mean if you need me to stop.."he said as he slowly started to detangle himself from her._

"_No"She hissed as she put her hands on his chest "I-I want this. I'm just..." Tyler nodded in understanding before he flipped them back over so she was underneath him. "Relax" Tyler commanded as he felt her tense in his arms. The primal urge to take his virgin lover was overtaking him as he smelled her arousal. She was so very warm and willing causing his wolf to want to fuck her raw but Tyler tried to remain in control so as not to hurt her._

_Sophia seemed to sense his distress so she took his dick into her hand and started to massage up and down making him groan low in his throat. His erection now stood ready at attention as he carefully eased into Sophia. He stilled as she stiffened as tears fell from her dark brown eyes "Relax baby relax or it'll hurt worse"he whispered into her hair as he carefully moved past her barrier. She kissed his lips as her nails drew thin lines down his back. _

_Tyler groaned in approval of her marking him as he felt the tension leave her body. He gave her a questioning glance before he started to move again at her nod. "Mmm Ty please"she moaned as she placed kisses on his neck, her blood rushing in her ears. "Please what bitch?"Tyler growled nipping her upper lip "Harder Tyler"she whimpered as she met her thrusts to his. Tyler grinned all too happy to oblige as he moved faster inside her._

_His fingertips gripped her burning sides as he took one of her legs and placed it over his shoulder. The new position driving him deeper and faster into her as she moaned against his throat. Her brown eyes were a blazing gold as Tyler drove her to the edge and over. They were still rutting as they came down from a joined high. Panting and sweaty as Tyler rolled off of her as he laid next to her watching her._

_The burning was instantaneous as Sophia sat up and crouched on the cold hardwood floor away from her lover's warmth but her body felt like a heat wave. She was still in a state of euphoria as the first wave of pain hit her full force making her drop to the floor. Tyler crawled over her and scooped her into his arms and rocked her back and forth until the pain ceased._

_His strength fueled her as she scrambled out of his arms and crouched before him. She kept their eyes locked as she felt the change start to take over. Her bones inflamed and contorted as the pain in her belly started to rise as her wolf took control. She snarled at Tyler as her heart hammered in her ears as the pain hit her, wave after wave, making her want to vomit. Her vision blurred ultraviolet as the change took over. Bones breaking and reforming, a muzzle in place of a nose, ears hearing every crack and crunch her body going through. Fur covered every inch of her body as she felt a cold flash take over.._

_Thud. She hit the floor as her new eyes took in her paws as she stood up on wobbly legs. four legs. The roar of laughter caused her to turn to the abrasive noise on her keen hearing. Tyler stared in awe at Sophia's body. Pure white fur covered her small form as she padded over to Tyler as her ran a hand over her silken back. Anyone from Wolf Lake would have mistaken her for Ruby Cates from afar except for her now honey colored eyes and she was taller than Ruby almost as tall as him in wolf form which was odd for a female..._

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

They stared at each other for a long moment as Sophia picked herself up off the floor and backed as far away from Tyler as she could get. Tyler watched her in confusion. She reeked of fear and shame and anger. Tyler's blue eyes hardened as he took in the slip of the girl before him. The girl barring his mark on her neck.

Tyler reached out as he caught her as she tried to bolt from the room like a frightened deer. He held her against him in an iron clad grip as she struggled trying to get away. "Stop"Tyler commanded "I will let you go and your gonna talk to me Sophia"he said releasing her from his grasp. Tyler couldn't bat an eye before she was half way across the room with her arms folded across her chest. "What is going on in that head of yours?"Tyler asked watching her wearily as though he could see the cogs turning in her mind.

"What are we gonna do? My dad hates you, not to mention your married to Ruby Cates, whose brother wants to screw me. And then there's John Kanin, who is determined to find Ruby. Oh,God, the rumor mill will have a field day." Tyler held up his hands as he was fighting back a smile and losing as he burst out laughing causing Sophia to glare at him.

Tyler strode over to her and wrapped his arms around her, hiding his smile in her hair. "You are mine now. -" Sophia pushed Tyler away from her and stared at him defiantly "I am not yours." Tyler was flabbergasted "Whoa. The mood swings are a new one. You are mine, you bare my mark. Ruby does not so in the eyes of the pack you will be my mate."he growled angrily "and as for your dad. We will work it out"

"There is nothing to work out Tyler. This"she said motioning between the two of them "will not happen again" Tyler had had enough as he quickly closed the gap between them. He gripped her face in his hands "If you think I'll allow you to dismiss me, you've got another thing coming, sweetheart." Tyler said as he threw her over his shoulder and strode out of Creed Manor with Sophia kicking and screaming on his back.

He swiftly ran through the woods to the old blue painted log cabin he was looking for. Sherman Blackstone's home. Tyler kicked the door twice with his foot. Sherman opened the door a crack as he stared at the couple before him "Well this is a change" he said opening the door and letting them in. Sherman handed Sophia the blanket off the couch...it smelled of her father's scent...causing her eyes to snap up as the bathroom door opened...


	3. Chapter 2

Bonded

by PyrosMarie

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: It is a Sophia/Tyler story guys but give it a chance. Thank you to my reviewers and everyone liking this.

______________________________

Chapter 2

The bathroom door creaked open as Sheriff Matthew Donner stepped out. His daughter watched him with wide eyes "Dad?!"she said fear evident in her voice. Matt's eyes had turned from dark blue to blazing gold as he advanced on the younger male, who had his back turned as he looked for a pair of jeans in the dresser. The intruding male turned around just as Matt lashed out at him with his claws causing Tyler to grab Matt's wrists while Matt twisted from Tyler's grasp.

"Stop it"Sophia growled as she wedged herself between her father and mate. She placed her hands on her father's heaving chest as he fought to chain the wolf back down but his human side was beyond reason. He smelled his opponent's mate trying to separate the combatants so he grabbed the female by the shoulders and threw her to the side. Sophia hit the ground with a thud, blood poured out of her forehead where her head hit the nearby table.

Tyler smelled his mates blood as he snarled at Matt clearly enraged as he crouched down and Flipped into his midnight black pelt. For the first time in seventeen years Matt crouched and Flipped into his light grey pelt. Matt charged, his teeth clamped down around Tyler's shoulder as Tyler snapped at Matt's back. They bit and tore flesh from bone before they were forced apart by Sherman wielding a shovel and circled each other, each looking for a weak spot.

They charged eachother again. Neither noticed the white wolf that launched herself between them. Tyler had his muzzle around the base of Matt's neck and Sophia had Tyler by the tail. His weary underused body gave way as he collapsed on the floor. His wolf finally reliquished hold on his mind so his human could take control. "MATT! Matt...Matt"he heard Sherman call with a striken look on his face.

Matt returned to his human form as his daughter put her head between her paws and closed her eyes. Matt took a pair of jeans from Sherman who then threw a pair at Tyler who'd returned to his human skin. Matt took in his daughter's new skin as Tyler crouched next to her and smoothed the bristled fur around her neck. Her honey brown eyes shown as she touched her head to his throat.

Sophia shifted back to her human skin under the green comforter she previously disgaurded. She covered herself before she stood up and looked her father in the eye "You had no right to attack him"she berated with a scowl "I have every right. I should kill him-" "I wouldn't do that if I were you" said Sherman chuckling behind them.

They all turned to the older man who was sitting in the red Laz-E-boy, the only piece of unbroken furniture in the house from Matt and Tyler's testosterone boost. "You kill Tyler, you kill your daughter. They are Bonded Mates" Matt closed his eyes and groaned as Sophia merely looked confused "I though a bonding took place during a wedding?"

Sherman nodded "Very good . You've been paying attention. You two are a True bond. A True Bond is when a pair share blood before mating for the first time, usually the females."Sophia blushed as Tyler growled at the Keeper. "There are a few things that are a little cloudy as a Bond hasn't been preformed in seventy-five years. But the basics are you two cannot be apart from each other for more than twenty-four hours,and you must be mated immediately."

"Why?"Matt growled as he glared holes into the keeper. Sherman's black eyes stared at Sophia and sniffed the air "Congratulations Matt. Your gonna be a grandpa" Three sets of eyes grew wide as they stared at Sherman who was laughing at them. As Matt stared at him in shock,Sophia ran out the back door and onto the porch with Tyler on her heels.

Sherman walked over to the liquor cabinet, pulled out two tumblers and poured good strong whiskey in each and walked over to Matt who was staring out the backdoor."Here"Sherman said handing Matt a drink "I just can't believe it...my little girl's gonna be a mom...and Tyler's gonna be my son-in-law"he said with a grimace as he took a long swallow.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

The white t-shirt she wore hugged her curves and the blue jeans fit like a second skin. Her thick long Cinnamon colored hair that hung down the middle of her back blew in the light breeze. Her honey eyes were filled with unshed tears. Tyler came up behind her and pulled her against his bare chest "Shh it's gonna be okay" "How?"she asked as she slipped under Tyler's arm and turned to glare at him.

"How is it gonna be ok? Dammit Tyler. The pack will tear us apart when they find out. Not to mention the human gossip. How's it gonna look when I'm pregnant with a married man's baby...And my dad's the freaking Sheriff, it won't bode well with the conservatives in this town that a 24 year old knocked up a 16 year old"she screeched at him.

Tyler held up his hands "Those mood swings are really getting to you, huh"he asked with a light chuckle "Not funny"she scowled "Sophia, This will all work itself out" "Okay,"she started sarcastically "If -" They stopped and turned as Matt and Sherman joined them on the porch. "Sherman, how exactly is she pregnant? We didn't mate in wolf form"Tyler stated growing irritated at the smug look on the old Native American's face.

"Well as I said it's a little fuzzy but one thing I remember most clearly is that a child is concieved, wolven form or not"he said taking a long gulp from his drink. "Tyler give me your ring" Tyler took off the cold gold band from his wedding to Ruby Cates and handed it to Sherman, though he really wanted to throw it in the lake. Sherman produced documents and a pen from behind his back and laid them on the ledge.

"Sophia why don't you go get some sleep in the guest room."Sherman hinted noticing her worn out body. She looked at Tyler who nodded his head "I'll be in later"he said reaching out and giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. The three men sat in the wooden chairs on the deck, Tyler signing the Annulment papers that already carried Ruby's signature. Sherman looked the papers over before saying "Congratulations Tyler. Your officially ...engaged"Sherman said chuckling

Tyler frowned at that "How are we so agreeable to this? I mean we haven't had a proper conversation and now we're all lovey dovey and having a kid. I don't even like kids" Sherman nodded understanding "It's like a honeymoon phase. You feel the need to be near her but it should wear off by tomorrow." "But you better remember that's my daughter Tyler. You make her cry and I will hunt you down and cut off your balls."said Matt seriously.

"Matt, back to buisness. We can preform the wedding in a few days but where will you guys live, and don't say your condo. I highly doubt Sophia would want to live there" Tyler nodded as he scratched his head "The manor's in my name. I guess I could fix it up and we can live there" Matt stared off in the distance, not listening to the others anymore.

_His Little Sophia wasn't even eighteen and she was gonna be a wife and mother? To a man he despised, who despised him and his choice of a human wife, who'd cursed him for his weakness... It was only weeks ago that she argued with him to date Lucas Cates...Dammit she was only a teenager. How would Tyler treat her when he wasn't around to protect her?_

Matt snapped out of his revere only to realize his daughter had stepped onto the porch and Sherman had motioned to Tyler to follow him inside. "Do you hate me, Dad?"she asked as she leaned against the railing looking him in the eye. Her honeyed eyes filled with unshed tears. "Hate you? Honey, I could never hate you. Why would you think that?"he asked "_I could hear you"_she said telepathically "You were broadcasting your thoughts"she spoke aloud.

Looking out into the distance she said "I'm scared daddy. I-I don't even know Tyler a-a-and I'm having a baby. I-I always knew my aspirations were too high and if I Flipped it would be gone."she said throwing her hands in the air as tears flowed down her face. "B-But this i-i-it's too much."she said dropping to her knees as her father scooped her in his arms and rocked her back and forth

"You listen to me. I'm scared for you, both of you."he started pulling her closer like he had when she was little and had a bad dream "You'll face plenty of opposition from the pack as well as humans but I'm behind you, one hundred percent. I don't really care for Tyler and in truth neither do you but right now, I couldn't think of a man more capable of protecting his family."

"Dad? What color am I?"she asked sniffling. Matt pulled away from her as he heard a voice ask "Yes Matt, What color is she?" They both turned to see Vivian Cates with Lucas and Ruby peering through the doorway at them.


	4. Chapter 3

Bonded

by PyrosMarie

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

AN: I have my reasons. Do not shoot me.

Chapter 3

"_Yes,Matt What color is she?"_

The Authority in Vivian Cates voice caused Matt to flinch as he turned from his daughter who was digging her fingernails into his shirt to the Alpha. Her golden eyes shifted from Matthew to Sophia as she sniffed the air. The smell of sex and Tyler Creed was coming off the girl in waves. Vivian narrowed her eyes and spat nastily "I was going to allow Lucas to help your daughter but it appears Tyler has already helped himself."

A warning growl came from the doorway as Tyler stepped onto the porch,shoving Lucas out of his way as he did so. "Watch your mouth Vivian. You can say whatever the hell you want about me but keep my mate's name out of your mouth." Tyler snarled at the self righteous bitch. Vivian smirked as her gaze shifted to Ruby then to Tyler "But Tyler, I haven't said a word against Ruby."

Lucas snorted at his mother's comment before screwing up his face in disgust "Damn Sophia. I figured you were hard up but Tyler Creed. You wouldn't sleep with me and yet you'd screw this lowlife." Sophia growled, low and angry, at Lucas "Piss off Cates. Tyler must have something you don't, as all your little playmates want him." Tyler, Matt and Sherman all started to crack up at that. Tyler suppressed his smile as he saw Cates leering at his mate.

Ruby was watching this with mild interest. While she didn't like Tyler, her wolf was clamoring at the idea that her mate had replaced her with the half-breed. "You forget Tyler. We are Mated in the eyes of the pack" Ruby snapped, much to everyone's suprise. Tyler's blue eyes were filled with remorse as he made his way over to Sophia. His arms encircled her small frame as he leaned his head on her shoulder and said "No. She is my True Mate. She is my bonded"

A pregnant pause filled the air as Tyler's words sank in. "Be that as it may."Vivian began "I will not allow a divorce to proceed." Vivian's cold words caused Sophia to jerk as though she'd been slapped. Sherman sighed "You won't have to, Viv. I already took the liberty of annulling the marriage. So Tyler is free to marry whomever he wants."

"I do not give a damn Sherman. I will not allow her to taint one of the few strong bloodlines still active in our pack. What will your mother say? Your father must be rolling in his grave." Tyler growled as he pulled Sophia closer. His calm heartbeat against her ear was calming her nerves. "If you remember correctly, Drew Creed was one of mine and Marie's biggest supporters."Matt growled as he stalked closer to Vivian "and as for her tainting anything. their child will be stronger than you'll ever fathom"

Vivian's eyes shot to Sophia who had a protective hand over her flat stomach. "Like mother, like daughter."she snapped as she patted Luke's shoulder. He was staring at Sophia like she was the ultimate prize. Sherman spoke up sensing the tension "I think its time the Cates family leave." Vivian glared at the keeper but said "The minister will not officiate this- this circus." She stormed out with a vengeful Lucas and Ruby trailing after her.

Sophia bit her bottom lip as she tried to fight back tears as the weight of Vivian's words sunk in. Her parents had broken Vivian's claim on Matt because Marie had come to Wolf Lake five months pregnant with Sophia. "At least she doesn't know your color"Tyler joked causing Sophia to glare at him. He shrugged at her as his strong warm hands rubbed up and down her back soothingly. "Hey ignore that ignorant Bitch. Yeah so the town'll hate us but that's nothing new...Wanna marry me?"

Sophia cocked her head to the side as she shook her head, cracking a smile. "Is that your idea of a proposal?"she snorted as she leaned to look into his eyes. His voice was light with humor as he said "Maybe" He took the half-hearted shove with a look of mock hurt. She grinned saucily at him and said "You gonna do something, Creed?" In a flash Sophia was out of his grasp and racing down the stairs toward the woods. Tyler silently counted to five before he chased after her.

Matt scrunched up his nose at their playfulness "What the hell was that? It's like we weren't even here."Sherman clapped a hand on his shoulder "Let them have their fun. Come on, let's order some food and clean up my living room." Matt shook his head, grabbed the broom and started to sweep up the shattered glass.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

It had been five days since the altercation with the Cates family. Sophia was currently at her desk doing the homework her father had gotten from her school. Until her and Tyler tied the knot, she was not allowed to leave the house for any reason. Tyler had been gone for the past three days overseeing the construction of the Creed Manor so she hadn't spent any time with him. The sound of a door unlocking made Sophia's head snap up.

Tyler said he'd be by today but it wasn't Tyler who strolled into her father's house like he owned it but Lucas Cates. The look on Luke's face was that of a pissed off Alpha male "Well well home alone, are we?"Luke sneered Panic spread through Sophia like wildfire as the smell of cheap whiskey made her want to retch as Luke stalked closer to her.

Sophia threw a chair at the young Alpha's head which hit its mark dead on causing Luke to tumble to the floor. _ 'Tyler! Help 'She screamed through their link _as Luke started to rise on shaky legs. He may be inebriated but he was still an Alpha male so he was stronger than her and she had her unborn child to think about. "Bitch"Luke spat venomously as he grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her lips. He forced his tongue into her mouth.

Sophia did the only thing she could think of, she bit down hard on his tongue. Luke yelped in pain as he released her momentarily shocked. "Bad move Sophia"he said as he grabbed her and threw her on top of the wooden breakfast table. His hands encased her throat as his golden eyes burrowed into her vacant eyes. "Your gonna get the taste of a real wolf" Luke hissed as he licked down her neck.

The shock of his slimy tongue on her skin brought back her fight as she kicked and shoved, trying to get him off of her. '_TYLER'_ she shrieked as a well placed kick caught Luke right in the nuts just as he tore her t-shirt in two revealing her torso as she scrambled off the table. His eyes were glowing gold, she knew her former best friend was not in control, his wolf wanted revenge....

_Crash._ Glass shattered as a black blur barreled through the french doors that led to the yard. The black wolf saw red as he felt his mate's fear. He charged the impudent boy who now had his sights on him. Tyler's teeth tore into Luke's jean clad leg as he bit down through the denim into flesh. "Shit" Luke swore as his fist went down repeatedly hitting Tyler's head, trying to shake him loose.

Tyler released the boy's leg as he jumped on his hind legs aiming for Luke's throat, only to miss by inches choosing instead to clamp down on the boys fingers. The crunch of crushed bone delighted Tyler to no end. Neither had noticed Matt Donner enter the house until Matt's pistol was cocked at Luke's head. "Give me a reason not to shoot you"

Tyler released the hand from his mouth as he watched through ultraviolet eyes as Luke held up his hands. "You break into my home, assault my daughter and possibly harm her unborn child. I should kill you. However the pack must decide your fate." Matt snarled as he pushed Luke against a wall and handcuffed him. Matt led him to his SUV without a word to either of them.

Tyler whimpered as he padded over to his mate who was in the corner curled into a ball. His furry head hit the top of hers as he looked into her unfocused eyes. Tyler whined at her before changing back to his human skin. "Soph? Baby?!"he asked but she stared beyond him. Tyler gathered her into his arms and screamed _'Sophia' _into their mindlink. Her eyes snapped to his as she smiled at him

"Tyler"she said happily as she hugged him tightly. She stood up and surveyed the mess "What the hell happened here?"she asked Tyler looked absolutely gobsmacked "Uh Soph, are you alright." Sophia nodded "We better get this mess cleaned up before my dad gets home."Sophia walked up to him and hugged him tightly around the middle "I've missed you."

Tyler really wasn't sure what to do so he pulled her against him "I missed you too. Let's get out of here. Hmm" Sophia looked up at him "And go where? Ty, no one knows about us." Tyler smiled and kissed the top of her head "I have pizza and movies waiting for us at home." Sophia looked thoughtful for a moment "Home."she mused "Yeah. Let's go home, Ty" with that Tyler led them to his truck and off to the manor.


End file.
